Naruto Kuroko
by akiranami52
Summary: Naruto Kuroko, gadis yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuroko. Menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang kakak dari Tetsuya Kuroko sekaligus penanggung jawab keluarga. Mulai dari menjadi siswi berprestasi hingga terlibat dengan geng berandalan dan sang emperor?
1. chapter 1

perlu diingat !!!

 **Naruto, Tetsuya dkk bukan punya Kira.**

Kira masih baru, dan masih belum punya pengalaman dalam menulis cerita. Kira minta maaf kalau nanti ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan.

Mohon bantuannya.

1\. Sekilas

Sore hari di Konoha High School.

" Naruuu.. ayo main.."teriak penuh semangat dari pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya.

" Hn, daripada kau Cuma duduk-duduk saja dobe."setuju pemuda berambut raven mencuat.

" Huh?"respon bingung diberikan gadis bersurai pirang panjang dikuncir berantakan.

" Dobe."sindir si raven.

" Apa kau bilang teme."teriak si gadis kesal. "haahh... sudahlah aku mau pulang.. sebentar lagi Tetsu pulang."lanjutnya bosan. Ia sedang malas berdebat .

" Wahh.. sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut Na ru chan."pancing pemuda bermarga inuzuka yang belum menyerah membujuk Naruto.

Yup gadis itu bernama Naruto. Tepatnya Naruto Kuroko. Gadis 16 tahun berwajah cantik namun sedikit berandal. Terkenal dalam bidang akademik dan non akademik di sekolah. Karena memang dia masuk sekolah yang terbilang elite itu dengan beasiswa.

" Hoo... kau menantangku Inu.."sahut Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan.

Inu alias Kiba Inuzuka hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Hal ini membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar. Yang lain?

Entahlah.

" Baiklah.. kalian boleh melawanku bersama-sama."tantang Naruto sambil meninggikan ikat rambutnya.

Dengan pelan Naruto mulai melepas dua kancing atas seragam putihnya sehingga menampilkan tangtop jingga ketat kesukaannya.

Gulp..

' Sial.. kalau gini mana bisa konsen mainnya.'batin anak cowok kompak.

' Dobe. Kau keterlaluan.. calm down Sasuke.. kau sudah punya Sakura. Tapi punya Sakura kalah besar dengan punya si baka dobe. Ugh..'batin Sasuke menyadarkan pikiran kotornnya sambil menutup hidung.

' Meski tak sebesar milik Temari, punya Naruto terlihat lebih padat. "cowok bermarga Nara itu bahkan sudah melupakan kantuknya.

' Hehehe.. ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu..'pikir Kiba dengan senyum mesumnya.

" Anoo... sebaiknya aku tidak ikut bermain. Kakiku sedikit nyeri.' ujar cowok berambut coklat panjang aka Hyuga Neji. 'Dengan begini aku bisa puas melihat kedua benda itu memantul. boing boing boing'lanjut batin Neji nista.

" sepertinya aku juga.."

" Aku juga.."

" Begitu pula denganku.."

" Hmm... jadi?"tanya Naruto memastikan?.

Gulp..

' Inu sialan...' batin SasuShika.

" Hohoo.. jadi kalian bertiga yang akan melawanku?" ujar Naruto melihat SasuShikaKiba di depannya.

" heehe.." ketiganya tersenyum canggung.

Priiittt..

Pertandingan tiga lawan satu dimulai. Naruto dengan lincahnya melewati ketiganya sambil mendrible bola. Mungkin bisa dibilang berdua karena Kiba entah sejak kapan hanya berdiri mematung dengan senyum mesumnya setelah mencoba merebut bola dari Naruto. Abaikan.

" Naru chaaan.." seru gadis bersurai pirang pucat membuat si empunya nama menoleh bingung.

" Ino?" gumamnya menyebut nama gadis itu

" Kau lupa.. Sekarang sudah jaam pulang Tetsuya.."teriaknya sambil menunjuk jam di dinding gym yang menunjukkan pukul 02.15, lima belas menit setelah kepulangan Tetsuya.

Naruto melihat jam dan tersentak kaget.

" Nanii.."teriaknya kaget sambil membuang bolanya asal. Berlari sambil mengancingkan bajunya dan menyambar tasnya yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

Mengindahkan tatapan horor teman-temannya saat akan menuju pintu gym karena terlalu fokus pada kancing bajunya.

Brukk..

Naruto terjatuh sambil meringis sakit. Kancing seragamnya yang belum terpasang sempurna kembali terlepas. Ikat rambutnya yang memang hampir terlepas sekarang entah jatuh kemana menyebabkan surai pirang sepunggungnya tergerai indah.

lima pasang mata menoleh bersamaan.

' ca cantik..' batin kelimanya.

' mengagumkan'batin seorang berambut biru gelap diantara mereka saat melihat sedikit bagian dada Naruto.

Bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil meneput roknya yang kotor Naruto segera meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Gomen.. saya buru-buru."ujarnya lalu kembali pergi.

Menghiraukan sepasang iris berbeda warna yang menatapnya intens.

" Naru.. kau melupakan bukumu.."seru Ino sambil melambaikan buku tulis milik Naruto yang sebelumnya dipinjamnya.

" Berikan saja sama teme."balas Naruto yang sudah menjauh.

" ck. Dobe."gerutu Sasuke.

Hening.

Mereka masih menatap kepergian Naruto.

Tap tap tap

Keheningan terpecah oleh langkah kaki yang terdengar tegas dari pemuda bersurai merah.

' Naru?'batinnya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

" kita mulai latihan."serunya menyadarkan lamunan semuanya.

" Ha'i."balas semuanya kompak.

Latihan pun kembali dimulai.

" Shintarou?"panggil pemuda dengan iris berbeda warna pada pemuda bersurai hijau di sampingnya.

Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu.

" Kau tahu gadis tadi?"

" Kau tak tahu Akashi?"serunya tak percaya. Tentu saja, Seijuro, Akashi Seijuro yang terkenal mengetahui segalanya tak mengenal primadona sekolah. Kemana saja kau Akashi?

Sadar dengan apa yang barusan diucapkannya segera dia melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum benda keramat kesayangan Akashi melayang.

" Oh.. dia Naruto, Naruto Kuroko siswi beasiswa kelas XI A, yatim piatu yang diadopsi keluarga Kuroko, unggul dalam bidang non akademik juga akademik, selalu mendapat tiga besar di kelas, terkenal dengan kecantikan, keramahan dan kebaikannya..."

" Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangnya ne Shintarou?"suara datar Akashi memotong penjelasan Shintarou.

" T tidak.. itu hal umum yang diketahui siswa siswi di sini."jawab gugup Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Jangan lupakan dengan tangannya yang menggenggap erat boneka kodok yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini.

Hening

Tap tap

Hahhh...

Menghela napas lega saat melihat Akashi yang berjalan menjauh menuju teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih. kali ini dia selamat. Well, memang itu adalah hal umum yang diketahui murid KHS. Dan Shintarou mengetahuinya karena dia juga mengagumi juniornya itu. Tapi, mulai sekarang sepertinya dia tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Sekian..

Kira minta maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan ide yang terlalu pasaran.

tbc.


	2. Chap 2

Catatan : di sini Naruto female yya.. dan Naruto, Tetsuya dkk bukan punya Kira.

2\. Teman cewek Tetsuya

Wushhh...

" nee chan kemana sih..."terdengar gerutuan dari pemuda mungil bersurai biru.

Mengayunkan kakinya sembari sesekali mengintip jalan. Terlihat kekanakan memang. Tapi, bagi Tetsuya, cowok mungil kelas satu smp, tak ada hal yang lebih menarik dibanding nee channya itu. Kepribadiannya akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dari yang biasanya datar sedatar papan ujian menjadi manis karena senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Atau menjadi imut saat melihatnya cemberut. Dan menggemaskan saat dia marah.

Nee channya adalah satu-satunya yang dia punya. Setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih sekolah dasar hanya nee channya itu yang selalu menemaninya, menghiburnya dan menjaganya.

Flashback

" hiks hiks kaa chan tou chan.. hiks hiks jangan tinggalin Tetsu hiks hiks." Suara tangis pilu terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Dapat dilihat adanya getaran dibalik gundukan selimut biru di ranjang berukuran sedang dalam ruangan itu.

" hiks hiks kaa chan.. tou chan hiks hiks.."

Krieett

Suara pintu dibuka tak mengalihkan perhatian penghuni selimut itu.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki bocah dua belas tahun mendekat. Dielusnya surai biru yang muncul dari balik selimut.

" stt.. tenanglah Tet chan.. kaa chan dan tou chan nggak tinggalin Tet chan kok."bujukan lembut sarat kebohongan mengalun lancar dari gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah menenangkan adiknya. Bukan kemauannya berbohong pada sosok rapuh di sampingnya itu. Bahkan sosok itu terlalu cerdas untuk dibohongi. Siapa pun tentu tahu begitu juga bocah kecil itu. Orang tuanya pergi. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat mereka kembali. Bahkan jeritan pilunya tak membuat mereka berbalik. Kegelapan telah merenggut mereka. Kesunyian telah menelan mereka. Hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Itu menurutnya

" hiks hiks.. ti .. dak.. mereka pergi.. hiks mereka tinggalin Tetsu sendiri."balasnya dengan suara parau.

" Jadi nee chan tak ada?"tanyanya dengan sorot mata kecewa.

" bu..kan hiks hiks.."balas Tetsuya tak terima dengan perkataan kakaknya itu.

Ditariknya Tetsuya ke dalam dekapan tangan kecilnya. Dielusnya punggung rapuh itu penuh kasih.

" Tet chan tahu.. kaa chan dan tou chan nggak pernah ninggalin Tet chan. Mereka selalu bersama Tet chan."ujarnya lembut.

" Bersama?"beo Tetsuya bingung sambil menatap manik biru serupa miliknya.

" Ha'ik.. mereka selalu bersama Tet chan di sini."balasnya sambil menunjuk dada Tetsuya.

" Tapi Tetsu nggak bisa lihat.."rajuknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" stt.. tenanglah.. asal Tet chan tahu.. kaa chan dan tou chan selalu melihat Tet chan dari sana." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk langit malam yang penuh bintang. " mereka pasti sedih kalau lihat Tet chan menangis."lanjutnya sambil menatap Tetsuya lembut.

" Nggak boleh.."sanggahnya keras. " Tetsu nggak mau kaa chan dan tou chan sedih."serunya keras.

Naruto, nee channya hanya tersenyum sendu dengan bulir bening di sudut matanya.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh lemah di hadapan Tetsuya.

Adiknya, satu-satunya, cahaya hidupnya.

Flashback off

" Nee chan.."gumamnya sendu saat mengingat kakaknya.

" Kuroko cchi.."suara teriakan gadis bersurai pirang sama seperti kakaknya. Hanya saja gadis ini bernetra madu bukan saphire. Tapi suara cempreng dan tingkah kelewat semangat miliknya tak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis muncul di wajah datarnya.

" Heee.." gadis itu berseru kaget " Ku kuroko cchi... tersenyum ssu.."ujarnya takjub saat melihat senyum tipis Tetsuya. Sadar dengan tingkahnya barusan. Tetsuya segera melenyapkan senyum tipisnya.

" Tet chaaaan..." lagi terdengar teriakan dari seorang gadis. Kali ini berasal dari seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Tetsuya memulai mode ngambeknya. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

" Hee..."lagi terdengar suara terkejut.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Tetsuya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto tersenyum canggung.

" Gomen ne Tet chan.. tadi nee chan ada urusan."ujarnya gugup.

Tak ada respon.

" Tet chaan.. "bujuknya manja.

Masih tak ada respon.

Nyuk..

Telunjuknya menunjuk pipi kanan Tetsuya membuatnya menoleh dan

Cup

Ciuman mendarat di pipi kirinya memunculkan semburat merah di wajah Tetsuya.

" Nee chaan.." serunya datar karena ulah jahil Naruto. Tapi Naruto tahu adiknya tengah kesal dan malu. Mendapat respon adiknya membuat Naruto tertawa.

" Kau siapa ssu?"pertanyaan itu muncul dari gadis pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

" Huh..? "Naruto terdiam.

" uwaahhh... Tet chan... jadi ini pacarmu kenapa kau tak mengenalkan pada nee chan..?"jeritnya histeris membuat dua remaja baru jadi itu bersemu.

" Aa anoo.. sebenarnya saya teman sekelas Kuroko cchi.."ujar si gadis malu-malu.

" kuroko cchi?" beo Naruto bingung. Sejak kapan marganya bertambah 'cchi' ?

" Itu memang kebiasaannya nee chan."ujar Tetsuya memberitahu membuat Naruto manggut-manggut.

" Ah.. jadi kau temannya.. sayang sekali.."seru Naruto kecewa yang kemudian mendapat sikutan dari Tetsuya. " kalau begitu kenalkan namaku Naruto, Naruto Kuroko, panggil saja Naru nee," ujarnya mengulurkan tangan tanda perkenalan " dan sebaiknya kamu panggil Tet chan namanya karena aku juga bermarga kuroko."

" Ha'ik Tetsu kun.."balas si gadis semangat.

" Jadi..?"

" huh..?"respon si gadis mengerjap bingung membuat naruto menepuk jidatnya.

" Ah...gomen... aku Ryouta Akashi, yoroshiku.."balas Ryouta malu membuat Naruto tertawa.

' Akashi?' nama itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ah sudahlah.

" Ne Ryou chan.. kamu harus sabar yya kalau berteman dengan Tet chan.. walaupun mukanya datar kayak papan ujian sebenarnya dia perhatian kok.." ujar Naruto berbisik di telinga Ryouta.

'Nee chan mulai lagi huh..'batin Tetsuya yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

Ryota mengangguk semangat. Tentu saja, dia masih ingat awal mereka bertemu. Di mana Tetsuya membantunya saat kegiatan mos.

" hiks hiks bagaimana ini.. aku tidak bisa menguncirnya lagi.."tangis Ryota saat itu karena tidak bisa mengikat rambutnya lagi. Memang dalam mos kali ini semua siswi diwajibkan mengikat rambutnya sebanyak 13 ikatan sesuai tanggal hari itu. dan Ryouta tidak pernah mengikat rambutnya sendiri. Selalu pelayannya yang mengikatkan.

Saat itu juga Ryouta Mendengar suara datar dari pemuda manis bak malaikat itu. meskipun dia malu mengatakannya, dia akhirnya menjelaskan kenapa dia menangis.

Tetsuya yang sebenarnya bisa menguncir rambut karena terbiasa menguncirkan rambut kakaknya itu pun membantu. tidak ada salahnya kan membantu orang yang kesusahan? apalagi sampai menangis.

Sejak saat itu Ryouta sering mengikuti Tetsuya seperti anak ayam yang tak mau kehilangan induknya. Ditambah mereka sekelas, bisa dilihat seberapa sering mereka bersama.

yah.. walaupun banyak yang menyayangkan. karena tidak sedikit siswa yang mengincar Ryota. Gadis cantik, kaya dan ramah. Bukankah dia sosok yang sempurna?

" Nee chan.." panggil Tetsuya membuat Naruto sadar.

" Gomen ne Ryou chan, nee chan sama Tet chan pulang dulu."ujar Naruto menyesal.

" Ah.. iyya hati- hati Naru nee, Tetsu kun.."balas Ryouta lalu melambaikan tangannya.

" Ryou.."suara panggilan membuat Ryouta menoleh..

" Sei nii kau terlambat ssu.."teriaknya kesal.

" gomen."

" Huh.. padahal tadi ada nee chan cantik."gumam Ryouta namun sepertinya masih bisa di dengar pemuda itu.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Ryou.."tanyanya meminta kejelasan.

" Iie.."balasnya lalu berlalu menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Seijuro, Seijuro Akashi masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap belokan dimana Ryouta melambaikan tangannya.

" Cepatlah Sei nii.."teriakan Ryouta menyadarkan Seijuro.

tbc

Chap 2 udah selesai..

Maaf kalo ceritanya nggak nyambung. Kira masih harus belajar. Dan jangan heran kalau banyak tokoh yang ooc.

Semoga suka.

Kira juga mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri,

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


	3. Chap 3

**Sekedar mengingatkan jika semua tokoh dalam cerita bukan punya Kira. Kira cuma minjem.** **Ah, dan di sini Naruto female.**

3\. Pacar?

Pagi ini KHS sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya KHS ramai akibat dari para siswi yang berteriak gaje jika pangeran sekolah lewat ( Akashi dan Sasuke cs). Kali ini suasana sekolah menjadi hening saat munculnya dua makhluk pirang berbeda gender. Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang yang tentunya berhasil mencuri perhatian siswa siswi sekolah itu. Apalagi yang terlibat adalah primadona sekolah. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Gadis cantik dengan segala kelebihannya.

Dapat dilihat tangan si pria pirang agak jingga yang berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto tengah mengelus surai pirang panjang Naruto dengan lembut. Dapat dilihat juga semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Naruto.

" Dobe.."

Panggilan itu mengalihkan atensi si pirang dari sentuhan pria itu.

" Ah.. Teme..."balas Naruto yang terlihat malu-malu.

" Hn. Siapa?"tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pria di samping Naruto itu. Tentu saja, dia tak pernah mengingat Naruto memiliki teman cowok yang dekat dengannya selain dirinya dan teman-temannya. Dilihatnya wajah pria yang berusia sekitar dua puluh empat, seusia kakaknya, Uciha Itachi. Wajah tampan, postur tinggi tegap, kulit putih dan surai kuning cenderung jingga.

' Siapa dia?'batin Sasuke cs bertanya-tanya.

" Ah.. hmm.. di dia Yyahiko."jawab Naruto gugup plus malu. Jangan lupakan matanya yang dari tadi lirik-lirik nggak jelas.

Yahiko mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman yang hanya dibalas dengusan sinis Sasuke begitu juga yang lain.

" A ah maaf.. aku Yahiko,.."ujar Yahiko sambil menarik tangannya kembali sambil tersenyum canggung.

Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit geram.

' temee..'batinnya kesal.

" Kau siapanya Naru chan?"kali ini pertanyaan dari Kiba. Tentunya mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Kiba sama keponya. Apalagi sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang pernah dekat dengan Naruto selain mereka. Ada rasa tak suka saat ada yang mendekatinya. Memang tak sedikit di sekolah yang mendekati Naruto yang tentunya harus melewati keposesifan Sasuke cs. Membuat mereka mundur bahkan sebelum memulai mendekati.

"" Di dia p pacarku."bukan Yahiko melainkan Naruto yang menjawab disestai sikap malunya. Naruto menggunakan lengan besar Yahiko untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Melihat sikap Naruto yang malu-malu membuat Yahiko gemas. Diacaknya surai pirang kekasihnya itu dengan gemas membuat Naruto semakin malu. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang menatap terkejut dan siswa-siswa yang menangis bombai.

' What the..'

' Huwaaa.. Naru channn..'

' Tidaaakk.. sejak kapan..'

' Hiks hiks kaa san tou san anakmu kalah start hiks hiks..'

" Sejak kapan dobe."suara Sasuke terdengar dingin. Bagaimana mungkin dobenya itu tidak memberi tahunya. Mereka sahabat bukan? Apa dobenya itu sudah tak mempercayainya sebagai sahabat?

" Ah.. hmm.. sekitar seminggu?"jawab Naruto ragu sambil melihat Yahiko meminta kejelasan yang dijawab anggukan.

Syuuuttt...

Sebuah gunting merah tiba-tiba lewat diantara Naruto- Yahiko, Sasuke-Kiba dan Sakura-Ino yang kebetulan berdiri di belakang Sasuke-Kiba menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka.

Semua memandang horor gunting merah yang sekarang menancap di dinding ruang yang kebetulan membelakangi gerbang. Aura intimidasi menguar dari sosok pelempar.

" Jika kalian ingin bermesraan sebaiknya jangan lakukan di sini."nada dingin terdengar jelas membuat mereka merinding kecuali Naruto yang belum sadar dari kerterkejutannya " ah.. tentu saja. Mereka kan tak mungkin sanggup menyewa hotel."lanjutnya yang disertai seringai mengejek.

Akashi dan teman-temannya melangkah angkuh melewati mereka. Yahiko yang sudah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya menarik pinggang Naruto sambil menggeser posisi mereka yang menghalangi jalan. Begitu juga Sasuke cs dan para murid yang berkumpul ikut memberi ruang untuk Akashi berjalan. Mereka cukup tahu diri untuk terlibat dengan sosok Akashi.

Akashi yang melihat seseorang menarik pinggang sosok yang menarik perhatinnya bertambah geram. Bahkan tanpa sadar aura dingin sebelumnya berubah menjadi aura membunuh yang kuat, membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. Bahkan anak-anak Generation of Miracles yang sudah kenal dekat dengan Akashi.

' Ada apa dengan Akashi?'batin anak GOM heran plus takut.

' Sial..'batin Akashi kesal. Dia bukan tidak tahu siapa sosok yang beraninya memeluk pinggang gadis pirang yang menarik perhatiannya. Jangan salahkan pendengaran seorang Akashi.

' Lihat saja Naru.. kau akan jatuh ke tanganku. Dan saat itu kupastikan kau tak akan lepas dariku.'batin Akashi dengan seringainya.

Tbc.

Maaf pendek dan kurang memuaskan.

Sampai jumpa chap berikutnya.


	4. Chap 4

**4\. Flashback**

 **Naruto, Tetsuya dkk bukan punya Kira.**

Sebelumnya Kira ucapkan terima kasih karena udah mau baca fict Kira . Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah me-follow sama favorite.

Kira juga akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fict ini sampai selesai.

Dan ya, di sini Kira pakai SeiNaru sebagai pair utama, dan juga YahiNaru sebagai selingan seperti yang diceritakan pada chap sebelumnya. Mungkin kedepannya juga akan muncul pair yang lain.

Untuk Miyuki Nishikino, Kira berterima kasih sekali atas review dan sarannya. Akan Kira usahakan untuk menambah wordnya karena di sini Kira ketik pake hp jadi agak susah. Dan masalah alurnya Kira juga minta maaf kalau nggak nyambung. Maklum ya, Kira masih baru dan perlu banyak belajar hehe..

Nah, sekian saja. Selamat membaca, Kira harap chap kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

 **Naruto K**

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi sikap Naruto mulai berubah. Dia tidak seceria sebelumnya. Teman-temannya juga. Mereka lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Apalagi Kiba. Sejak tadi tatapan matanya terasa lebih dingin, sangat tidak Kiba sekali. Shikamaru bahkan tidak tidur selama pelajaran. Sasuke? Entah pergi kemana makhluk ayam yang satu itu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Mengapa mereka begitu tidak menyukai Yahiko? Bukankah dia pria yang baik. Bahkan dia selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Dan tadi, saat Yahiko mengajak berkenalan dengan mereka dan diacuhkan dia juga tidak marah. Apa yang salah? Naruto mulai bingung sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

" Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan semuanya pada kami, terutama Sasuke. Kami ada di atap."ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah melewati bangku Naruto. Tak menjawab Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala lesu. Yah, dia sadar sudah bersalah pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Merapihkan alat tulisnya, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju atap sekolah.

Kreeet..

Naruto membuka pintu atap. Dapat dilihat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul di sana.

Tap tap tap, perlahan Naruto mendekati mereka.

" Untuk apa kau kemari."nada ketus menyapa pendengarannya.

" Te.."

" Bukankah kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

" Te.."

" Dia pasti sekarang sedang menghawatirkanmu."

" Apa kau sudah pulang ? Apa kau tadi sudah makan? Bagaimana pelajarannya? Mau aku jemput?"ujarnya diiringi kekehan sinis. Semua teman-temannya memandang Sasuke takjub. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan. Dan hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya berbicara sepanjang itu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sembari minggigit bibirnya.

" Ah.. aku lupa.. bukankah kau sudah tak menganggap kami Naruto?"ucapan Sasuke seakan menusuk hatinya. Bahkan dia tidak lagi menyebut panggilan kesayangannya "dobe".

" Benar kan? Ah tentu saja, kau sudah tak membutuhkan kami lagi."pertanyaan itu dijawab sendiri olehnya. Teman-temannya hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur. Mereka tahu, di antara mereka Sasukelah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto. Orang mungkin bisa salah paham dan mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja, sikap perhatian Sasuke pada Naruto kerap kali disalah artikan oleh orang-orang. Bahkan Sakura yang notabenenya kekasih sungguhan Sasuke pernah cemburu pada Naruto. Tapi Sakura tahu, Sasuke seperti itu karena Naruto adalah orang yang spesial bagi Sasuke. Dan kecemburuan Sakura mengikis seiring ditemukannya perbedaan sikap yang Sasuke tunjukan. Dia akan lebih romantis jika bersamanya.

Dan melihat kekasihnya yang tengah meluapkan emosinya seperti itu, hanya satu yang Sakura tahu. Sasuke sangat kecewa, yah meski dirinya juga kecewa dengan Naruto tapi tidak sekecewa Sasuke.

Dapat Sakura dan yang lain lihat bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

" Sasuke kun.."Sakura mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan kontrol perasaannya. Sungguh Sakura baru melihat Sasuke bisa seemosi ini.

" Sebaiknya kau diam Sakura."seruan dingin Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

" Hiks g gomen hiks go gomen Sa sasuke.. "isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil Naruto. Dia bukanlah gadis kuat seperti yang kebanyakan orang tau. Dia hanyalah gadis cengeng yang berusaha tegar hanya karena tak ingin orang lain menganggapnya lemah.

" Untuk apa kau menangis? Bukankah itu keinginanmu? Kau tak ingin kami tahu? Atau kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu? Ah.. tentu saja seperti itu.. dengan begitu kau bebas berhubungan dengan siapa pun. Tanpa kami tentu, laki-laki akan bertambah banyak yang mendekatimu. Kau kan cantik, baik, sek.."

" Sasuke kun cukuupp.."teriakan Sakura menghentikan ocehan tak jelas Sasuke. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang kini menangis terduduk di lantai. Sungguh Sakura tidak tega. Hinata dan Ino ikut menghampiri Naruto mencoba menenangkannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega. Sungguh. Mana mungkin ia tega menyakiti Naruto. Sahabat pirangnya sejak kecil dulu saat Naruto masih di panti. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk sosok rapuh itu. Menenangkannya walau tak menggunakan sepatah kata. Dia ingin. Sangat ingin malah. Tapi, ia tak bisa , lebih tepatnya belum. Ia hanya kecewa dengan Naruto karena tak memberitahunya atau sahabat yang lainnya. Dan ia membiarkannya karena ia ingin melihat seberapa Naruto sangat menghargai mereka sebagai sahabatnya.

" gomen.. hiks gomen.. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shika, Kiba.. gomen hiks hiks.. aku ti dak bermaksud hiks.. hiks.." kata maaf terus terucap. Naruto menyesal. Dan ia sadar ia telah mengecewakan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Sasuke.." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ini sudah cukup.

Hening..

Tangis Naruto sudah berhenti. Hanya saja masih sesenggukan.

" Dobe.."

Suara itu? Sasuke?' batin Naruto bertanya- tanya.

Ia mendongak melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Dobe" Sasuke mendengus. Segera saja Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

" Sa.. temeèee..."teriak Naruto sambil menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Memeluknya sambil menangis keras.

" Huweee... temeee... hiks hiks.."

" Dobe. Kau jelek sekali."ujar Sasuke saat melihat ingus mengalir dari hidung Naruto.

' grr.. apa dia bilang.. setelah membuatku menangis.. dia bilang aku jelek.. dasar kau teme sialan..' batin Naruto geram.

Dan tak menunggu waktu lama, teriakan Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke.

" Temeee..."

Duakh

Bruukk...

Begem mentah mendarat di perut Sasuke membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

" Dobe."teriak Sasuke kesal.

Yang lain? Mereka tengah menertawakan tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat ooc.

Naruto K

Setelah kejadian tadi, Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Bahkan sifat cerianya telah kembali. Mungkin tidak lama, karena setelahnya dia kembali cemberut. Dan itu karena julukan yang Sakura berikan pada kekasihnya.

" Ne Naru chan, bagaimana kau bertemu kepala jeruk itu?"tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Naruto cemberut. Siapa yang mau pacarnya dibilang kepala jeruk. Yah walaupun hampir mirip. Tapi mana bisa begitu.

" Dia Yahiko Sakura chan.. bukan kepala jeruk.."balas Naruto kesal.

" Ya ya terserah lah Naru chan.. jadi bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"sekarang giliran Ino yang bertanya. Yang lain memperhatikan Naruto penasaran.

" Ah.. itu.."

Flashback

Malam itu Naruto berjalan pelan sepulang dari kerja part timenya. Sesekali terdengar senandung kecil mengisi keheningan. Setibanya di sebuah gang kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya, Naruto mendengar keributan.

' Suara apa itu?'batinya bertanya-tanya sambil melihat asal suara itu. ' ini seperti suara perkelahian.'batinnya lagi saat mendengar lebih jelas keributan itu.

Dapat ia lihat lima orang tengah mengeroyok seorang pria. Dua diantara mereka sedang memegang seorang pria bersurai jingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

" Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku?"dengusan sinis keluar dari pria jingga.

" Hahaha sebaiknya kau sadar dengan posisimu pain. Kau tidak lebih dari seekor tikus yang terperangkap sekarang."ujar salah satu dari lima pria itu yang diiringi tawa merendahkan.

" Brengsek."

Ditendangnya kaki salah satu pemegang membuatnya jatuh. Tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan pria itu mengayunkan lututnya pada perut orang yang memegang lengannya yang lain. Dan itu sukses membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya untuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Perkelahian kembali terjadi. Meskipun pria jingga itu dapat mengimbangi kelima pengeroyok itu. Tetap saja dia kalah jumlah dan tenaga. Naruto yang melihatnya tak tinggal diam. Segera saja dia membantu pria jingga itu. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Dengan berbekal pengetahuan bela diri yang dia kuasai. Dia menyerang salah seorang pengeroyok. Diayunkannya tinju padanya namun berhasil dihindari. Pria itu balas meninju, namun Naruto menangkapnya. Memposisikan dirinya membelakangi pria itu dengan tangan masih memegang lengan pria itu dan

Bruukk..

Membantingnya keras.

Hening sesaat. Mereka memandang teman mereka yang berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh gadis kecil.

Pria jingga yang melihat kelengahan mereka segera melancarkan serengannya yang kemudian di bantu Naruto.

Skip

Usai membantu pria bersurai jingga itu, Naruto membawanya ke rumah yang memang tidak jauh dari lokasi untuk mengobatinya.

" Tet chaann.."seru Naruto memanggil adiknya untuk membuka pintu.

" nee cha.."

" Tadaima.."ucap Natuto saat melihat adiknya membuka pintu.

" Ah okaeri."balas Tetsuya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya saat melihat kakaknya membawa seorang lelaki yang Tetsuya yakin ia belum pernah mengenalnya.

Setelah masuk, Naruto segera mendudukkan pria itu di sofa ruang tamu dan mengobatinya. Sedangkan Tetsuya membuat minuman untuk kakak dan temannya?

" Arigatou.."ucap pria itu tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersentak.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu yang saat itu tersenyum lembut membuatnya sedikit merona.

" Ah tentu saja ttebayoo.."balas Naruto semangat sambil menampilkan senyum secerah mataharinya, membuat pria itu tertegun sejenak lalu ikut tersenyum.

" Ah ya perkenalkan aku Yahiko." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman. Naruto hanya memandang tangan itu. Entahlah, dia merasa gugup sekarang.

Yahiko yang mengira Naruto tak ingin bersalaman segera menarik tangannya sebelum tiba- tiba tangan Naruto meraih tangannya.

" Aku Naruto. Naruto Kuroko."ujarnya cepat membuat Yahiko tertawa kecil karena sikap Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

" Yang tadi itu adikku, namanyanya Tetsuya Kuroko."tambah Naruto sambil menutupi rasa malunya.

Mereka pun terlibat perbincangan yang panjang sampai sebuah pertanyaan membuat Yahiko sedikit tegang namun berhasil ditutupi.

" Ne Yahiko nii.. bagaimana tadi Yahiko nii bisa dikeroyok oleh mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Yahiko sempat terdiam sebentar.

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.. mereka tiba-tiba datang dan mengeroyokku."jawabnya kalem. Sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut percaya. Memang dilihat dari penampilan mereka, seperti preman. Mungkin mereka mencoba mengambil uang Yahiko nii, tapi Yahiko nii menolak. Ya, seperti itu pikirnya.

" Ne Naru chan kau tadi hebat sekali lho. Aku tak menyangka ada gadis yang bisa berkelahi.."pujinya salut.

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Ngomong- ngomong kau bisa bela diri apa?"tanyanya kepo.

" Hmm.. yya karate? Hmm.. silat.. sama taekwondo mungkin?"ujarnya ragu.

" wah.. kau hebat sekali Naru chan.."serunya lagi. " Eh.. emm silat itu.."

" Silat itu bela diri asal Indonesia. Yah.. memang sih masih sedikit yang minat.."

Yahiko manggut-manggut. Memang sih.. ia sendiri juga baru tahu ada yang mendalami silat. Karena menurut kabar, silat itu agak susah.

Akhirnya setelah perbincangan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat. Yahiko sendiri dia diizinkan menginap di salah satu kamar. Karena memang masih ada dua kamar kosong di sana.

Flashback end.

" Begitu.. dan setelah itu kami jadi semakin dekat dan dia menembakku malam minggu kemarin."ujar Naruto menutup ceritanya.

Yang lain hanya diam mendengar cerita Naruto. Keheningan itu terpecahkan setelah muncul suara histeris Kiba.

" Naru chaan.. kau membiarkannya menginap di rumahmu? Astagaa.. kau tidak apa-apa kan.. dia tidak menyentuhmu kan.. kalau sampai dia menyentuhmu aku akan menghajarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mendahuluiku menyentuhmu dan aku pastikan akan membuatnya jadi jus jeruk dan.."

Bletakk

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Kiba.

" Ittai.. kau kejam sekali Naru chan.."ujar Kiba sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

" Baka Inu."seru Naruto kesal.

Melihat itu mereka kembali tertawa.

" Shika"panggilan Sasuke hanya direspon gumaman.

" Aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa Yahiko. Dia agak mencurigakan."ujar Sasuke lirih tak mau Naruto mendengarnya. Jangan remehkan pendengaran Naruto yang tajam seperti rubah.

" Mendokusai.. akan aku usahakan."jawab Shikamaru tak kalah lirih. Dalam hal mencari informasi Shikamaru memang ahlinya. Kecerdasannya selalu ia gunakan untuk mencari informasi setiap pria yang mencoba mendekati Naruto. Sedang Sasuke berperan sebagai otak yang memberikan perintah, Kiba dan yang lain sebagai pengeksekusinya.. Biar saja semua orang menganggap Sasuke cs super protektif. Yang jelas mereka tidak akan membiarkan matahari mereka kenapa-napa. Ya, Naruto adalah matahari diantara kegelapan, kesuraman dan kesunyian mereka. Dan siapa pun yang membuat matahari mereka redup, akan mereka pastikan matahari sesungguhnya pun tak akan dilihatnya lagi.

 **Naruto K**

Akashi side.

Saat ini Akashi dan yang lainnya berada di ruang klub basket. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana daripada di kelas mendalami materi ujian karena mereka memang sudah kelas tiga. Jangan salahkan Akashi dengan kejeniusan dan kekuasaannya.

Back to story

Aura dingin makin menguar dari Akashi. Bahkan Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi sudah menjaga jarak.

' Mai chan.. rasanya mau menikmatimu saja sulit sekali'batin Daiki yang dari tadi gagal fokus membaca majalah eronya.

' Semoga aku tidak salah membawa lucky item nanodayo.'batin Shintaro takut karena dalam situasi seperti ini gunting merah Akashi bisa melayang kemana dan kapan saja. Dan dia tidak mau menjadi korbannya hanya karena salah lucky item.

' Maibou chin apa Akachin marah karena aku tidak mau berbagi.'batin Atsushi bertanya-tanya karena sejak tadi dia merasa aura Akashi lebih menyeramkan.

" Shintarou."panggilan Akashi mengagetkan Shintarou membuat tubuhnya tegang.

' Aku tidak salah nanodayo..aku tidak salah nanodayo.. lucky item ini sudah benar nanodayo..'batinnya takut merapal kata yang sama berulang kali.

" Y ya?"sahutan gugup Shintarou membalas panggilan Akashi.

" Cari tahu pria jingga tadi!"perintah Akashi mutlak.

Dan Shintarou masih belum punya cukup nyali untuk menolaknya.

" H hai.."

 _Sekiaan.._

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fict Kira

Kira akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Semoga pada chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para reader.


	5. Chap 5

**Naruto Kuroko** **Semua chara yang ada, Kira Cuma pinjam.** **Dan mulai sekarang judulnya Kira ganti 'Naruto Kuroko'. Sebenarnya sama saja sih. Tapi, ah sudahlah , selamat membaca.**

Naruto dan yang lain masih menikmati kebersamaan mereka di atap. Mereka memutuskan membolos pelajaran terakhir. Toh mereka anak- anak yang tergolong pandai. Ya, meskipun ada yang harus usaha mati-matian demi mencapai nilai memuaskan. Jangan tanya siapa. Yang jelas dia berusaha mengimbangi kecerdasan teman-temannya. Gengsi dong kalau harus tertinggal. Udah tampang tertinggal, otak juga nggak boleh tertinggal kan?

Mereka masih asik bercerita. Saking asiknya sampai bel pulang tidak satu pun dari mereka yang dengar.

" Teme.. malam nanti mau ngajak Saku chan kemana?"goda Naruto pada Sasuke. Tentu saja, hampir setiap pergi kencan Sasuke selalu minta pendapat Naruto mengenai tempat yang cocok untuk kencan. Oh jangan lupa tingkah Sasuke yang menyebalkan saat menyuruh Naruto membantunya memilih baju yang cocok. Yah, meskipun dia tetap tampan pakai baju apa pun. Ingat, Uchiha itu selalu tampan.

" Ah.. apa kau akan mengajaknya ke festival kembang api seperti minggu lalu.. kami melihatnya lho.. iya kan Hinata chan.."ucap Ino sambil meminta persetujuan Hinata.

" H hai.. k kami mmeli hat Sakura chan d dan Sasuke kun duduk di bawah p pohon Sakura s sambil be rangkulan.."jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Waaahh.. benarkah Hina chan.. lalu lalu apa yang mereka lakukan?"tanya Naruto semakin semangat. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tentu saja dia tahu dari orang yang terpercaya. Siapa lagi jika bukan pelaku utamanya. Ups.

" Me mereka ber berci..."

" Stooopppp... Hinata chan jangan teruskan..."teriak Sakura sambil membekap mulut Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tengah merutuki Hinata dengan segala kepolosannya yang benar-benar tidak polos. Oh ayolah.. bukankah melihat orang berciuman itu sudah tidak polos lagi? Apalagi antara dua benda kenyal berwarna pink. Oh tidak.. rupanya Uchiha satu itu tidak sadar menceritakannya pada kalian.

" Mou.. Naru chan berhentilah menggoda kami.."ujar Sakura sambil memberengutkan bibirnya. Uh.. rasanya Sasuke jadi ingin merasakan kedua benda itu lagi. Ups..

" Hehehe.."Naruto hanya tertawa canggung.

" La lalu ba bagaimana d dengan Naru chan?"kini Hinata dengan beraninya bertanya pada Naruto setelah terbebas dari bekapan Sakura.

" Huh.." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung ngeh. 'Ah saatnya balas dendam.'batinnya bersorak kegirangan.

" Maksud Hinata chan itu,.. bagaimana kencanmu sama si kepala jeruk itu.."ujar Sakura dengan nada menggoda membuat Naruto merona namun segera sadar saat ingat Sakura menyebut kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'kepala jeruk'.

" Sakura chann.. dia itu Yahiko. Ya hi ko"ujar Naruto jengkel sambil mengeja nama Yahiko " dan dia bukan kepala jeruk."lanjutnya lagi sambil memelototi Sakura yang sepertinya tidak mempan sama sekali.

" T tapi.. k kepalanya me mang mi mirip j jeruk Naru chan."ujar Hinata dengan polosnya membuat naruto pundung di pojokan. Yang lain malah menertawakan Naruto dan meratapi kepolosan alias ketidakpekaanNa Hinata.

Yang sabar ya Naru chan.

Usai saling menggoda, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi

" Moshi moshi.."Naruto menyapa penelepon.

' Naru chan kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu di gerbang.'ujar suara di seberang sana.

" Ah aku sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Tunggulah.. sebentar lagi aku akan keluar Hiko kun"jawab Naruto pada orang yang dipanggil Hiko kun alias Yahiko.

' Cepat yya.. aku sudah merindukkanmu.'ujarnya dengan nada menggoda membuat Naruto merona.

" H hhai.."jawab Naruto gugup dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto segera berpamitan dan pergi menuju Yahiko yang menunggunya.

Yang lain memperhatikan kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

" Sebaiknya kita cari tahu tentang pria itu. Dia terlihat mencurigakan."ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin. Matanya tertuju pada Yahiko yaang tengah mengelus rambut Naruto di depan mobil. Yang lain berjalan ke tepi atap sambil melihat arah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tatapan mereka sangat serius pada laki-laki yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

 **Naruto Kurokoby Kira**

Akashi side

Kali ini Generation of Miracle atau GOM, sedang berkumpul di salah satu apartemen Akashi. Keluarga Akashi memang terkenal dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Bahkan mereka mengalahkan keluarga Uchiha yang termasuk golongan penguasa Jepang. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti kenapa kapten mereka menyuruh mereka berkumpul. Tapi toh tak ada yang bertanya. Mereka akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

" Jadi, apa yang kau dapat Shintarou?"tanya Akashi tanpa basa basi, tipikal seorang Akashi.

" Mereka akan pergi malam ini."jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya jangan lupakan wajah serius dengan sebelah tangan meremat bola bekel berwarna kuning sebagai pelampiasan kegugupannya. ' Semoga Akashi tidak marah nanodayo. Bagaimanapun kelangsungan lucky itemku ada di tangan Akashi.'batin Midorima takut saat ingat ancaman Akashi yang akan membakar habis lucky itemnya jika dia tidak mendapat informasi apa pun.

 **Flashback**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kelas-kelas sudah mulai sepi. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau tengah memasuki sebuah kelas yang telah kosong. Yang tersisa hanya tas-tas yang entah penghuninya dimana. Surainya bergoyang goyang seiring dengan pergerakan kepala yang menoleh ke berbagai arah mengawasi kondisi sekitar.

' aman nanodayo'batinnya bersyukur. Segera ia menghampiri sebuah tas selempang berwarna jingga dengan gambar rubah.

" maaf nanodayo aku harus melakukan ini. Ini demi nyawa dan kelangsungan lucky item ku nanodayo."gumam orang itu sambil memasang sebuah alat kecil berwarna jingga pada penutup tas, sehingga akan sulit terlihat.

Setelah memastikan alatnya terpasang orang itu segera pergi.

Midorima, orang yang memasang alat tersebut segera mengaktifkan laptopnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi. Setelah aplikasi dibuka segera saja ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia terlewat beeberapa menit. Tapi tak apa, ia bisa mengulangnya nanti. Sekarang ia sedang fokus pada pembicaraan yang didengarnya.

" Ne Hiko kun.. kita jemput Tet chan dulu yya.."terdengar suara Naruto yang sedang membujuk.

" Tentu saja Naru chan.."balas Yahiko dengan suara lembutnya.

" Ne Naru chan.. apa malam ini kau sibuk?"tanya Yahiko tiba-tiba.

" Hmm.. sepertinya tidak.. tadi paman Teuchi bilang katanya hari ini kedai tutup jadi pegawai diliburkan."jawab Naruto yakin.

" Begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"tanyanya lagi.

" Kemana?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Rahasia.. yang jelas kau pasti menyukainya."

" H hai"

Klik..

Rekaman dihentikan.

 **Flashback off**

Setelah melaporkan hasil pengintaian? Midorima segera duduk bergabung dengan anggota Kisedai yang lain.

' Kencan heh?'gumam Akashi dengan seringai tipis, membuat suasana berubah.

Sekian..

Maaf pendek, semoga suka.

Arigatou..


	6. Chap 6

Mungkin di chapter ini akan membosankan. Karena ide terlalu pasaran, mungkin?

Tapi Kira harap kalian suka.

Terima kasih

Naruto Kuroko

Malam ini terasa berkali-kali lebih indah dari biasanya. Entah darimana, yang jelas malam ini membuat hatinya terasa lebih hangat. Dia sedang menunggu orang itu. Ya, orang yang membuat hatinya menghangat karena senyumnya. Orang yang membuatnya tidurnya berkali-kali lebih nyenyak dari sebelumnya. Dan orang yang membuatnya lupa siapa dirinya.

Orang itu datang dengan penampilan sederhananya. Dress kuning selutut dengan sepasang flat shoes putih menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Rambut itu dibiarkannya terurai dengan jepit merah menghiasinya. Penampilan yang manis.

Sebelumnya tak pernah sedikit pun terpikir olehnya bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta pada sosok yang belum genap 17 tahun itu. Dia hanya mengikut kata hatinya yang bahkan sudah lama tak ia gunakan. Sosok itu berhasil membuatnya lupa dunianya.

" Cantik."tanpa sadar kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya membuat sosok itu merona.

Suasana yang hening membuat sosok itu semakin salah tingkah. Pandangannya tak pernah teralihkan dari sosok itu. Mengagumi betapa baiknya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk indah itu dan mempertemukannya dengannya. Ah, rasanya dia ingin menatap sosok itu terus menerus.

Normal

" Hiko kun.."suara lembut sedikit ragu menyentak lamunaan Yahiko. Ya, tanpa sadar dirinya melamun sambil memandang sosok indah di depannya.

" Naru chan.. kita berangkat?"tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang di tanggapi Naruto dengan malu-malu.

Mereka pun memulai kencan mereka yang pertama.

Sasuke's side

Gerutuan terus terdengar dari pemuda bersurai raven itu. Kencan, mungkin itu hal biasa bagi setiap pasangan remaja yang ingin merasakan malam minggu mereka istimewa. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Otaknya terlalu jenius untuk memikirkan berbagai cara menciptakan sesuatu yang romantis.

Baginya duduk berdua itu romantis. Membaca di perpustakaan juga romantis. Ah, atau makan di kantin bersama ? Jalan bareng juga termasuk kan? Bukankah itu romantis?

Tidak-tidak, perempuan tidak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta jika hanya dengan duduk berdua tanpa ada hal yang menarik, membaca buku? Yang ada buku lebih diperhatikan daripada dirinya. Apa lagi makan bersama di kantin. Meski orang lain menganggap romantis karena bisa makan bareng kekasih, tapi bagaimana romantisnya jika hanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Lalu, percuma saja jalan bareng jika nantinya tangannya selalu ada dalam saku. Membiarkan tangan pasangan nganggur jelas sebuah kesalahan besar.

Merepotkan. Itulah menurut Sasuke. Yang meski sulit untuk mengakui. Tapi kali ini dia setuju dengan Shikamaru yang menganggap perempuan itu merepotkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kencan Sasuke yang menurut Sakura selalu romantis. Salahkan saja, si kepala pirang dengan seribu macam khayalannya yang membuat Sasuke disebut romantis oleh Sakura.

Karena itulah, Sasuke uring-uringan tidak jelas gara-gara tak memiliki ide untuk kencan kali ini. Dan itu diperburuk dengan teman dobenya yang tak membalas pesan atau telponnya. Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin pura-pura sakit saja. Tapi, bukankah itu sangat tidak Uchiha. Mau ditaruh dimana makam kakek buyutnya Madara yang katanya penakluk wanita kalau sampai Sasuke nekat melakukannya.

" Dobe..."gerutu Sasuke kesal. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mengunjungi rumah Naruto.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue. Memandang datar sosok di depannya dan menyapanya dengan suara tak kalah datar dari wajahnya.

" Sasuke nii"suara datar itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

" Hn."

Hening

Masih hening

Tetap hening

Arghhh... rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok wajah datar di depannya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar jika dia juga berwajah datar. Jangan tanya mengapa. Bukankah sudah jelas kedatangannya untuk mencari Naruto? Tapi kenapa Tetsuya tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menatap datar tanpa berniat membuka suara sama sekali.

Menghembuskan napas sambil menahan kekesalannya. Sasuke membuka suara.

" Di mana Dobe?"tanyanya dengan nada datar, seakan rasa kesal tak pernah muncul. Menyadari tatapan datar manik biru di depannya berubah tajam segera Sasuke mengganti panggilannya.

" Maksudku di mana Naruto?" di saat seperti ini bagaimana mungkin dia lupa jika adik teman pirangnya itu sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang menjelekkan kakak tercintanya itu.

" Pergi."jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Tetsuya membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

" Siapa?"tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara datarnya.

" Yahiko nii."

Mendengar nama Yahiko, sejenak tubuh Sasuke menegang. Tidak, tidak dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun dekat dengan Naruto sebelum lulus pengawasannya.

" Kemana?"

Hanya kedikan bahu yang Sasuke dapat. Tanpa basa-basi segera Sasuke pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya memandang datar kepergian Sasuke.

' ke markas'

Isi pesan singkat yang Sasuke kirimkan pada teman-temannya. Kata itu memang tak asing bagi Sasuke cs. Tentu saja karena mereka sudah sering menjalaninya. Dan tanpa mengecek balasan dari teman-temannya, Sasuke segera menuju tempat berkumpul.

Akashi's side

Sore itu di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat mewah, terlihat dua sosok yang saling bersitegang.

" Mau kemana kau Akashi muda?"suara itu mengalun dingin dari sosok bersurai merah yang terlihat lebih tua. Sosok lain yang juga bersurai merah menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menatap wajah yang mirip dengannya, sosok tua itu kembali bersuara.

" Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu Sei ju ro."

" Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Tou sama."nada datar itu mengalun menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Seijuro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Ada urusan yang menurutnya lebih penting daripada mengurusi ayahnya yang tidak membutuhkan bantuannya. Akashi selalu bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Itu yang perlu diketahui.

Dering ponsel di sakunya mengalihkan fokus Akashi muda itu.

" Mereka bergerak."ujar seorang penelepon.

" Ikuti terus. Tetap jaga jarak."balasnya tegas. Apa pun yang terjadi, dan bagaimana pun, ia harus mendapat informasi mengenai 'gadis itu'.

Di sisi lain

Mobil hitam itu terus melaju mengikuti mobil putih di depannya. Dilihat dari rute yang dilalui mobil itu, Murasakibara merasa tak asing.

" Mido chin bukankah ini arah menuju bukit Aka chin?"tanya Murasakibara saat sadar arah yang dilalui mereka searah dengan villa Akashi yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Hanya saja villa milik keluarga Akashi ke arah kanan. Sedang ini ke kiri.

Midorima mengawasi arah sekitar. Ia juga tidak asing dengan jalan yang mereka lalui.

" Sepertinya aku tahu arah ini nanodayo."ujar Midorima tiba-tiba.

" Ini arah menuju taman bukit Hokage nanodayo."

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Yahiko di belakangnya. Dengan tangan saling bertaut erat, Yahiko ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan Naruto. Rasa hangat menjalar di hati Naruto. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika ia akan mendapatkan sosok yang spesial baginya. Dia memang tidak mengenal baik sosok itu. Karena dia belum lama mengenalnya. Tapi dia yakin, pria yang saat ini bersamanya adalah pria baik. Buktinya dia bisa merasa nyaman, bahkan jatuh cinta? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kulit tan itu sedikit bersemu.

Setelah lama berjalan menaiki tangga, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat itu. Tempat yang indah. Bahkan langit malam yang berbintang menambah indah suasana malam itu. Dari jauh dapat ia lihat, sebuah meja di tengah kumpulan lilin lilin. Di tiap sisi tempat itu terdapat lampu telur sebagai penerangan malam itu. Yahiko menarik Naruto menuju meja. Ditariknya salah satu kursi dan mempersilakan Naruto duduk. Ah, Naruto serasa menjadi tuan puteri.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Hanya suara hewan malam dan desiran angin malam yang menemani malam mereka. Sungguh menenangkan.

Mereka berpindah di bangku panjang. Duduk saling berdampingan dengan kepala Naruto bersandar pada bahu Yahiko. Sedangkan Yahiko menggunakan tangannya membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto. Mencoba menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan dan mendebarkan bagi keduanya.

" Naru chan.. aku memiliki hadiah untukmu."ujar Yahiko tiba-tiba.

" Hadiah?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sambil memandang bingung Yahiko yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

Yahiko mengangguk dan menyuruh Naruto menutup matanya. Menurut, segera Naruto menutup matanya. Yahiko menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap Yahiko dengan posisi menyamping. Tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Yahiko memeluknya. Disibaknya rambut Naruto ke samping menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Membuat Yahiko berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam Naruto saat itu juga. Diendusnya leher itu sambil sesekali menempelkan hidungnya dan sedikit memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut mendadak menegang. Tidak tidak, Naruto tidak menginginkan ini. Berniat membuka matanya. Dia berniat membuka matanya. Namun terhenti saat mendengar suara Yahiko.

" Sebaiknya, kau jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhnya Naru chan. Atau, aku akan 'memakanmu' malam ini juga."ujar Yahiko sambil meniup pelan telinga Naruto membuatnya merasa geli.

' Kami sama... kenapa begini...'batin Naruto gelisah.

Terlalu kalut dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk di kepalanya, Naruto tak sadar jika Yahiko sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Menatap Naruto intens. Menikmati setiap ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan. Yahiko tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Tentu saja, mereka yang melihat pasti akan berpikiran sama.

" Naru chan.."panggilan Yahiko menyentak lamunan Naruto.

" Kau suka hadiahku?"

" Hadiah?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia merasa tidak mendapat apa pun dari Yahiko. " Kau mengerjaiku?"tanyanya kesal.

" Tidak tidak.. untuk apa aku mengerjaimu Naru chan.."sahutnya cepat. " Lihatlah.."lanjutnya sambil menunjuk benda yang kini melingkar di leher Naruto.

" Eh.. s sejak kapan.."seru Naruto bingung.

Yahiko hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Matanya yang membulat dengan bibir kecil yang terbuka karena terlalu kaget.

" Aku mencintaimu Naruto."ujarnya lalu menyambar bibir kecil yang terbuka itu. Mengecupnya dan melumatnya lembut. Naruto semakin kaget dibuatnya. Namun itu tidak lama karena setelahnya Naruto ikut membalas ciuman Yahiko.

" Waow..."seruan kagum keluar dari mulut pria bersurai navy, Daiki Aomine. Awalnya dia mengira Yahiko akan 'memakan' Naruto saat melihat Yahiko yang mengecupi leher jenjang Naruto dengan penuh napsu. Ternyata..

" Akashi tidak akan suka ini nanodayo.."gumaman keluar dari mulut Midorima sambil tangannya tetap menggenggam handycam yang merekam kegiatan Naruto sejak tadi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa Akaahi saat melihat hasil pengintaian mereka. Yap, mereka sedang mengintai Naruto dan Yahiko. Mereka cukup dekat dengan keduanya. Hanya saja, mereka tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Terlalu terbawa suasana mungkin?

" Aku tidak ingin kehilangan maibou chin. Apa sebaiknya kita tak usah memberi tahu Aka chin?"tanya Murasakibara sambil memandang sedih snack kesayangannya.

" Tidak tidak aku masih ingin hidup. Tapi jika kita tak memberitahu Akashi, apa kita bisa dipastikan tetap selamat?"tanya Aomine yang rupanya baru sadar dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

" Setidaknya kita sudah melakukan tugas kita nanodayo."balas Midorima diiringi hembusan napas lelah dari Aomine.

' sepertinya memang tidak bisa.'batin mereka miris.

Another place

Brakkkk

" Brengsek kemana dia.."seruan marah keluar dari seorang yang tengah duduk di sana. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuat orang itu tak terlihat. Tapi, dapat dipastikan di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa orang yang terlihat kesal. Ada juga yang tak berekspresi.

" Jangan bilang dia bertemu gadis kecil itu."lanjutnya geram.

" Dia memang bertemu dengannya. Seperti kau tidak tahu saja."

Grrrr..

Orang itu menggeram penuh amarah.

" Sejak bos mengenal bocah itu dia semakin lembek saja. Ah, lupakan walau dia tetap tangguh. Tapi, dia seakan melupakan kita."ujar yang lain menimpali menampah panas suasana.

" Apa kita perlu memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu?"tanya yang lain.

" Ah, kita buat dia menjauhi bos, bukankah itu mudah?"yang lain ikut menimpali.

" Sebaiknya, kalian hentikan rencana kalian. Jika bos mengetahuinya, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian akan selamat."suara dingin menghentikan pembicaraan panas itu.

" Dan dia tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberi tahunya."balas orang yang tadi menggebrak meja.

Suasana pun menjani hening dengan aura mencekam keluar dari kedua orang itu. Kedua mata itu saling menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh yang menguar hebat membuat mereka merinding.

Sring sring... suara gesekan benda yang terbuat dari besi menyadarkan mereka.

" Hentikan. Sebelum aku yang menghentikan."ujar seorang wanita dengan nada dinginnya. Dapat dilihat benda mengkilap tajam yang saling bergesekan di bawah keremangan lampu.

Suasana pun kembali seperti semula meski kini hanya tersisa aura yang mencekam.

Sekian..

Kira udah berusaha memanjangkan ceritanya. Semoga kalian suka. Maaf kalau ide Kira terlalu pasaran. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	7. chap 7

Hai.. jumpa lagi sama Kira.. maaf karena updatenya lama.. semoga kalian masih mau baca fict Kira ini. selamat membaca

 **Naruto Kuroko**

Hari ini Naruto terlihat bahagia. Bibirnya tak hentinya tersenyum dan menyapa setiap orang yang dilewatinya saat menuju sekolah. Tak sedikit yang terpesona dengan senyuman gadis itu. Ditambah lagi suaranya yang halus saat menyapa orang-orang. Bagaikan mendengar nyanyian malaikat.

Gadis itu bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali tangannya memegang dada, lebih tepatnya benda yang kini melingkari lehernya. Ah, mengingatnya saja membuat pipinya bersemu merah, menambah manis wajah ayunya itu.

" Ohayou minnaaa.."teriakan pagi Naruto saat masuk kelasnya. Jangan lupakan cengiran lima jari andalannya membuat mereka yang melihatnya semakin terpesona.

" Ohayou Naru chan.."balas mereka kompak. Tentu saja, mendapat pemandangan menyegarkan dipagi hari sudah pasti tak ada yang menolak bukan?

" Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"tanya Ino, salah satu sahabat si pirang cerah itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, membuat Naruto tersenyum malu sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang tubuh dengan kepala menunduk. Ujung sepatu kanannya diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai sambil sesekali menggoyang goyangkan badannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis dari seorang Naruto Kuroko. Jarang sekali dia bersikap seperti itu. Hampir tak pernah malah.

" Kau berhutang cerita dengan kami Naru chan.."sambung Sakura yang juga penasaran dengan sikap Naruto.

-o0o-

Sebelumnya tak pernah Akashi merasa semarah ini. Bukan apa, hanya saja saat ini rasanya Akashi ingin sekali mengoyak sesuatu dengan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Jangan tanya mengapa, yang jelas ini karena hasil yang dibawa Midorima semalam. Bagaimana tidak, jika gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu selama ini berciuman dengan orang lain dan membalasnya. Yah, meski bersama kekasihnya. Dia tetap tidak terima itu. Pokoknya semua yang menarik perhatian Akashi dan menjadi incarannya tak boleh disentuh siapa pun entah itu orang terdekat pengecualian keluarganya. Dan itu adalah mutlak. Tak terima? Tunggu saja gunting merah kesayangannya membelaimu.

Akashi berjalan dengan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya membuat mereka merinding takut. Di tangannya terdapat gunting merah mengkilap yang sesekali digerakkan seakan gunting itu lapar. Dan gunting itu memang lapar dengan segala sesuatu berwarna jingga. Apalagi jeruk.

 **Flashback**

Saat ini Akashi Seijuro tengah sarapan bersama keluarganya. Jangan lupakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ayah dan ibunya saja sedikit merinding. Tidak biasanya anaknya itu bersikap aneh. Ah, ditambah saat anaknya melihat buah jeruk.

Tatapan Seijuro tak pernah teralihkan dari benda berwarna jingga itu. Ditambah aura hitam yang semakin pekat.

Diambilnya semua buah yang berada dalam ranjang buah di depannya. Ditatanya dengan rapi buah manis itu di depannya. Dengan seringai mengerikan, Seijuro mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Dengan tangan kiri memegang garpu dan tangan kanan memegang gunting, Seijuro mulai bersiap.

Jlep

Garpu sukses menancap pada jeruk pertama membuat orang tua dan pelayan meneguk ludah mereka. Seijuro memperlebar seringainya seakan dia telah berhasil menangkap target.

Jlep

Giliran gunting yang menancap pada jeruk itu. Dibukanya gunting itu membuat kedua ujung lancip merobek sisi si buah kuning. Ditariknya gunting itu dan dijilatnya ujung tajam si merah pelan. Semua memandang ngeri ulah Akashi muda itu.

Seakan belum selesai, Seijuro kembali menancapkan jagoan merahnya. Kali ini dengan tenaganya hingga mengenai meja menimbulkan bunyi keras.

Brak

Semua terlonjak kaget. Kedua orang tuanya memandang horor sang anak tunggal.

' Kami sama.. ada apa dengannya/ Tuan muda'batin orang tua dan para pelayan kediaman Akashi.

Kejadian itu berlanjut hingga jeruk itu berubah menjadi kecil. Sari buah menyiprat kemana-mana. Bahkan mengenai orang tuanya yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

Dan pembantaian? tetap berlanjut sampai semua buah jeruk itu habis tak bersisa.

Dengan senyuman puas, seakan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Seijuro mengelap kedua tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Mengganti seragam dan berangkat sekolah.

 **Flashback off**

Itu adalah kejadian pagi tadi. lebih tepatnya di mansion utama keluarga Akashi.

dan sekarang?

' Semoga kami masih selamat nanodayo..'batin Midorima penuh harap.

-o0o-

Seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya di gym sekolah untuk melihat anak-anak basket berlatih. Dan untungnya hari ini Tetsuya pulang sore. Jadi dia bisa sedikit lebih lama di sana.

" Jadi kau pergi kencan dengan kepala jeruk itu?"tanya Sakura saat mereka dudduk di bangku penonton sambil sesekali memperhatikan latihan.

" Kalian dinner romantis berdua?"sambung Ino.

" D dan kalung itu d dari ke kepala jeruk ju juga?"Hinata ikut menimpali.

Naruto mengangguk semangat namun kembali murung karena mengingat sebutan Sakura dan Hinata pada kekasihnya.

" Mou.. dia itu Yahiko Sakura chan, Hinata chan..."rengek Naruto.

" Ya ya ya..terserah mau Yahiko, kepala jeruk, mata aneh ( menurut Sakura matanya aneh karena berwarna ungu dan bergelombang seperti riak air), apa dia menciummu?"tanyanya lagi kepo. Hanya saja kali ini lebih lirih takut kedengeran Sasuke cs.

Dengan malu-malu Naruto mengangguk.

" Kyaaa..." jerit ketiganya tiba-tiba membuat mereka yang berlatih mengalihkan pandangan pada keempat gadis. Terutama Naruto yang menampilkan sisi manisnya. Ugh...

" Uwoo... manisnya..."teriak anak2 basket serempak. Sedang Naruto semakin malu saja, dia sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Hinata membuat wajah Hinata merah malu juga.

" Uwooo... Hinata chan manis sekaali..."kali ini teriakan berasal dari Kiba. Denger-denger sih anak anjing satu itu lagi pdkt, tapi entahlah, hanya Kiba dan Tuhan yang tahu. Author? Nggak usah dipikirin.

" Lihat-lihat Naru chan keliatan imut.. "ujar yang lain. Sakura dan Ino? Mereka tengah menertawakan Hinata dan Naruto.

Kriieet..

Pintu gym terbuka menampilkan anak-anak basket senior. Akashi berjalan masuk memimpin. Aura yang dikeluarkan masih sama saat ia berangkat. Hanya saja sekarang mulai berkurang saat dilihatnya gadis pujaan di bangku penonton.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu gym yang terbuka. Melihat siapa yang datang. Di sana dapat ia lihat pria bersurai merah terang dengan manik heterokromnya. Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu dan saling memaku.

' indah'

Adalah kata yang terlintas dalam benak mereka saat melihat netra masing-masing.

' ugh.. apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto.?'batinnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang mungkin saja bisa muncul lagi.

' Tapi, aku penasaran.. mata itu terlihat misterius dan... menarik?'batinnya lagi.

' Astagaa.. apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh? Pantas saja Sasuke selalu memanggilku dobe.'batinnya lagi merutuk.

Akashi mengawasi setiap tindakan Naruto. Dapat ia lihat sesekali gadis itu curi- curi pandang padanya.

Ah.. rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

-o0o-

Karena sudah mulai petang, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang duluan untuk menjemput Tetsuya. Sayang sekali Yahiko tidak bisa menemaninya.

Melihat kepergian Naruto, Akashi mengeluarkan seringainya kembali. Mereka yang melihat seringai Akashi langsung meneguk ludah bersamaan.

' Habislah sudah..'

' Sepertinya sudah tak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi nanodayo.'batin Midorima lesu karena melihat malaikat penolongnya pergi. Seharusnya ia membawa lucky itemnya yang utama, ramen instan edisi terbatas sepuluh bungkus. Sayang sekali Akashi menyitanya tadi. Jika tidak, ia bisa membaginya pada Naruto dengan syarat menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sini sampai jam latihan berakhir. Tapi.. Hah.. sudahlah..

Sepertinya hari ini memang bukan keberuntungan mereka.

" Baiklah.. kita lanjutkan latihan.. kalian lari keliling lapangan 50 kali, lalu drible bola dari sini sampai sana 50 kali, shooting 50 kali...bla bla bla.."

Dan berlangsunglah penderitaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Sekian

Kira minta maaf updatenya lama.. maaf juga kalo ceritanya nggak nyambung dan aneh..

Selamat membaca..


	8. Chap 8

**Hai...**

 **Naruto Kuroko is back**

 **Semua chara yang ada bukan punya Kira.**

 **Untuk rating mungkin T ? Tapi nggak bakal kelewat kok. Semoga.**

-o0o-

Di sebuah bar yang ramai pengunjung terlihat sosok yang tak asing lagi. Dia memang terkenal di dunia bawah dan atas. Karena pekerjaannya yang membuatnya terlibat dengan mereka.

Glek

Cairan nikmat itu ditenggaknya habis dalam sekali teguk. Tetap bergeming meski wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya mulai nakal. Mengelus dan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada sosok rupawan di antara mereka. Dan dia tak menolaknya. Karena ya? Siapa yang mau menolak surga dunia?

Namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama saat seorang wanita bersurai ungu berjalan angkuh mendekatinya. Mengerti dengan yang terjadi, wanita-wanita lain mulai menjauh.

Tanpa ragu wanita bersurai ungu itu duduk di pangkuan sang rupawan. Menempelkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali menghirup aroma maskulin sosok dihadapannya. Tangannya mengelus dada bidang itu dengan menggoda. Tangan lentik itu terus bergerak ke bawah menyusuri perut dengan abs yang menggoda. Wanita itu menjilat bibirnya sensual. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya sosok didepannya.

Dan itu menurutnya.

Tangan itu terus bergerak ke bawah. Ah apa kabar yang di bawah sana? Apa kau tak merindukanku yang hangat?

Namun sayangnya kegiatan itu harus berhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar mencekalnya.

Menaikkan alis kanannya, wanita itu memandang penuh tanya pada sosok yang kini menatapnya datar dan dingin.

" Sebaiknya kau tak melanjutkaan kegiatanmu Ko."balas pria itu.

" Kenapa? Bukankah kau menikmatinya?"tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos. Tangannya yang memang sudah dekat dengan tujuan awalnya segera meremasnya erat membuat pria itu merinding.

" Grrr.. hentikan jalang."sentaknya kasar lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

" Ah.. bukankah kau selalu memakai jalang ini ne.."

" Pain.."balasnya dengan seringai lebar di bibir bergincu merah miliknya.

Pria itu hanya berlalu tak mengacuhkan si wanita yang kini menatap kepergiannya tajam.

' Khekhe.. sepertinya dia banyak mempengaruhimu ne.. ah tentu saja.. tapi tenang..akan sedikit menyenangkan jika kita bermain.'batin wanita itu masih dengan seringainya.

" Gomen ne.. sepertinya kita belum bisa menikmatinya lagi."bisiknya sambil mengelus miliknya.

-o0o-

" Baiklah, tugas ini akan dikerjakan secara berkelompok, untuk kelompok satu Akashi Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Ogiwara Shigehiro, kelompok dua...(dst.) dan tugas akan dipresentasikan minggu depan."ujar sang guru lalu menutup pelajaran.

Para murid pun berkumpul untuk membahas tugas kelompok mereka.

" Jadi, kita akan mengerjakan tugas di mana?"Ogiwara mengawali pertanyaan.

" Bagaimana kalau di rumah Tetsu cchi/ Tetsu kun." Jawab, Ryouta dan Satsuki bersamaan membuat mereka saling menatap tajam. Ogiwara menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

" Kalau aku sih terserah, kebetulan rumahku nggak jauh dari rumah Tetsuya."ujar Ogiwara. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan pada Tetsuya meminta persetujuan.

" Aku akan tanya nee chan."putus Tetsuya membuat mereka mengangguk kompak.

Setelah Tesuya bertanya pada nee channya, yang juga disetujui nya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk belajar kelompok di rumah Tetsuya besok sore.

 **Ryouta side**

" Pokoknya besok Ryou belajar kelompok di rumah Tetsu cchi.."teriak Ryouta kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal coba, ayahnya melarangnya pergi ke rumah Tetsuya hanya karena...

" Dia laki-laki Ryou.."

Laki-laki. Ya, Akashi senior itu melarang anaknya pergi hanya karena temannya seorang laki-laki. Sebagai orang tua, siapa yang tidak khawatir jika anak perempuannya pergi ke rumah laki-laki.

Apalagi, mereka tidak mengenal keluarga Tetsuya. Yang diketahui mereka adalah, Kuroko hanya kalangan biasa. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan putri bungsunya bergaul dengan orang yang nggak jelas.

" Tapi aku juga bersama Satsu cchi.."teriak Ryouta semakin kesal. Dalam hati dia merutuk ayahnya yang menyebalkan. Oh ayolah.. sekarang sudah 2017 dimana pergaulan sudah bebas. Bukan berarti bebas yang negatif lo ya..

" Dan dia juga punya nee chan cantik."lanjutnya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban, keduanya hanya saling menatap tajam.

Sang istri yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 'Ayah dan anak sama-sama keras kepala', batinnya.

" Sayang.. Sudahlah.. Biarkan saja Ryouta chan pergi. Lagian mereka kan hanya belajar."

" Ta.."

" Ya atau..."

Sling

Sorot matanya berkilat tajam. Masaomi tahu tatapan itu. Dan yang jelas dia masih ingin tidur nyaman di kasurnya sambil memeluk istrinya.

" Hah.. Baiklah.."

" Yeyyy..."teriak Ryouta girang.

Sebenarnya kedua orang tunya bingung dengan sikap Ryouta. ' sangat tidak Akashi sekali,' batinnya. Tapi itulah yang membuat Ryouta istimewa.

" Tapi.."mendengar kelanjutannya membuat kegembiraan Ryouta menghilang. ' Jangan bilang dia harus pulang jam lima sore? Hey, mana mungkin mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas dalam satu jam. " Kau harus ditemani Seijuro."

Ryouta terdiam sejenak. Dia memikirkan keuntungan jika kakaknya ikut. Ah, dia bisa membuat kakaknya dekat dengan nee chan cantik itu. Kakaknya pasti suka.

Ryouta tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, membuat kedua orang tuanya heran.

" Hohoo.. Tak masalahssu"jawab Ryouta semangat.

" Hei..."seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Akashi Seijuro baru saja pulang dari latihannya. Bukannya mendapat sambutan yang ada dirinya malah mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa.

" Ne Sei nii mau yya ya ya?" bujuk Ryouta dengan tatapan andalannya. Seijuro yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk.

" Yatta... Sei nii... Aku mencintaimu."serunya lalu menerjang Seijuro dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya. Dengan semangat dia berlari menuju kamarnya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

" Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan yang terjadi?" tanya Seijuro setelah melihat adiknya memasuki kamarnya.

Akashi Masaomi hanya berlalu meninggalkannya.

" Kaa sama?"tanya Seijuro. Shiori menghampiri putra sulungnya dan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

" Besok sore antarlah Ryota ke rumah temannya."ujarnya lembut. Sedangkan Akashi muda hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ah, apapun untuk adiknya.

-o0o-

Esok hari

" Sei nii... Bisakah lebih cepat.. Aku tak ingin terlambatssu."teriak Ryouta saat menunggu kakaknya lama sekali.

Sebenarnya kakaknya itu ngapain sih. Bukankah kakaknya tak perlu dandan? Tanpa dandan, Ryouta yakin kakaknya satu itu akan tetap tampan.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Ryouta melihat kakaknya berjalan ke arahnya. Dan yap, tanpa dandan pun kakaknya tetap tampan. Ryouta mengamati penampilan kakaknya yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket yang melekat pas ditubuh ideal kakaknya. Meski tidak tinggi, kakaknya juga tidak pendek. Yah, sepantaran orang asia pada umumnya. Tidak seperti teman kakaknya yang tingginya seperti titan.

" Sei nii lama."gerutu Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Seijuro terkekeh pelan. Ah, hanya dengan adiknya dia bisa tertawa.

" Gomen ne.." ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut adiknya membuatnya berantakan.

" Sei nii.."serunya kesal. Uh.. Padahal dia sudah bersusah payah menata supaya terlihat rapi.

" Hehehe.. Ayo.. Bukankah kau sudah terlambat?"balas Seijuro sambil berjalan ke arah kursi pengemudi.

" Ah aku lupa... Gara-gara Sei nii aku jadi telat.."gerutu Ryouta sambil masuk ke mobil.

-o0o-

Tetsuya dan yang lain sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Mereka tengah menyusun laporan hasil praktik mereka setelah mengamati struktur jaringan kemarin. Sedangkan Seijuro langsung pergi setelah mengantarkan.

Brum brum brum

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan corak jingga berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Dari sana keluar lelaki bersurai jingga yang lalu membuka pintu lain. Dapat dilihat seorang gadis pirang keluar dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Silakan Naru hime.."ujarnya mempersilakan gadis itu keluar. Naruto hanya menunduk malu, mendapat perlakuan dari kekasihnya.

Setelah Yahiko menutup pintu mobil, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yahiko yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" Tak ingin mampir? Aku bisa membuat makanan untuk kita?"tawar Naruto. Yahiko tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Naruto lembut.

" Gomen ne.. Kali ini aku tak bisa, ada sedikit urusan, tak apa kan?"jawab Yahiko membuat Naruto kecewa namun kemudian mengangguk.

Melihat Naruto mengangguk, Yahiko menyempatkan mencium kening Naruto untuk berpamitan. Naruto menatap sebentar kepergian Yahiko lalu masuk ke rumah.

" Tadaima."

" Okaeri."sahut suara dari dalam.

" Ah kalian sudah datang."ujar Naruto saat melihat ketiga teman Tetsuya yang sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja dengan dua buah laptop menyala.

" Ha'i."jawab mereka bersamaan.

" Nee chan.." Tetsuya menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil barang belanjaannya lalu membawanya ke dapur.

" Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan belajarnya nee chan akan memasak untuk makan malam. Kalian tidak keberatan kan makan bersama kami?" tanya Naruto.

" Ah apa tidak merepotkan?"tanya Ogiwara. Yah, meski dia sering berkunjung ke rumah Tetsuya tetap saja dia merasa sungkan. Apalagi saat, melihat Naruto dalam busana rumahan. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia selalu berpikiran yang iya iya pada kakak sahabat birunya itu. Hei jangan salahkan dia yang kini dalam masa pertumbuhan.

" Hei.. Tentu saja tidak Ogi kun.. Lagian kalian teman-teman Tetsuya."jawab Naruto.

" Ano.. Apa boleh kami membantu?" tanya Satsuki.

" Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan tugas kalian. Bukankah lebih baik bisa selesai dengan cepat?."

Mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya, Naruto segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Dan kali ini dia harus memasak banyak.

-o0o-

Tok tok tok

Cklek

" Apa sudah selesai?"tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah setelah melihat pintunya di buka. Tanpa basa basi seperti biasa. Tipikal seorang Akashi.

" Ah.. Senpai.."ujar Naruto saat melihat senpainya di sekolah. Naruto sebenarnya terkejut melihat kedatangan senpai populer ke rumahnya. Tapi mengingat teman adiknya bermarga Akashi membuatnya berpikir, mungkin dia berniat menjemput Ryouta.

Seijuro sendiri juga tengah terkejut saat melihat gadis yang menarik perhatiannya ada di sini. Ah, dia lupa jika teman adiknya bermarga Kuroko yang selalu dipanggilnya Kuroko cchi itu. Tapi sepertinya sudah berubah.

Seijuro melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang. Dengan kaos ketat dan celana pendek membuat Naruto terlihat seksi. Di tambah apron merah yang melekat di tubuhnya menambah nilai plus tersendiri. Tanpa sadar Akashi muda itu meneguk ludahnya. Meski masih berekspresi datar, dapat dilihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

" Ano.. Senpai.."ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

" Sebaiknya senpai masuk.. sepertinya mereka belum selesai. Apa keberatan jika kita makan bersama? Kebetulan aku masak banyak."ujar Naruto sambil mempersilakan Seijuro masuk. Mengikuti langkah Naruto masuk, Akashi tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok, mereka pun makan bersama. Mata Seijuro berbinar-binar melihat makanan kesukaannya terhidang di depannya. Sup tahu.

Aduh, rasanya tak sabar ingin merasakan sup buatan gadisnya? Pasti enak.

Setelah berdoa mereka mulai makan dengan tenang.

Seijuro tak hentinya memuji sup buatan Naruto dalam hati. Ini bahkan lebih enak dari buatan kaa samanya. Bahkan Seijuro sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk membuat mereka melongo.

What? Jangan bilang itu kakaknya? Oh Tuhan.. Rasanya ingin sekali Ryouta menutup wajahnya dengan wajan. Sungguh memalukan sekali rasanya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang selalu bersikap dingin itu sangat bersemangat saat memakan sup buatan Naru nee? Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri jika sup buatan Naru nee memang enak. Ah, dia juga ingin nambah.

" Ah, sepertinya kalian menyukai sup tahunya."ujar Naruto membuat kedua Akashi itu menatap Naruto dan mengangguk semangat.

" Nee chan hebat.. Ini sangat enak."balas Ryouta, sedang Seijuro hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ah jika kalian mau aku bisa membungkusnya. Kebetulan di dapur masih banyak."

" Benarkah?"tanya Ryouta semangat.

" Tentu saja."

" Yatta... Arigatou nee chan.."

" Hm.. Arigatou."ujar Seijuro dengan senyum tulusnya membuat Naruto terpesona. Ah, Naruto baru tahu kenapa banyak yang mengidolakan senpainya yang satu itu. Ternyata dia memang tampan. Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Usai makan malam Tetsuya dan temannya segera melanjutkan tugas mereka. Tanggung. Dikit lagi kelar. Sedangkan sulung Akashi sedang membantu Naruto membereskan peralatan makan. Jarang-jarang seorang Seijuro mau turun tangan dalam hal seperti ini. Yang ada dia udah ngacir duluan. Naruto mencuci peralatan makan. Sedang Seijuro mengelapnya dan meletakkan di rak.

Seijuro memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat cekatan. Matanya terfokus pada surai pirang yang menggantung di sisi wajah karena jepitnya merosot. Tak jarang dia menggerakkan kepalanya mencegah rambutnya yang bisa kapan saja nyemplung. dan itu tak mustahil karna rambutnya yang panjang. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Seijuro melangkah mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di belakangnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil anak rambut Naruto ke belakang.

Deg

" Sepertinya si pirang mengganggumu?"ujar Seijuro sambil mencoba menjepit rambut di dua sisi kepala. Menggabungnya menjadi satu di belakang. Ternyata ada gunanya punya adik perempuan. Karena dia sering diminta tolong mengikat rambut adiknya itu.

" A ah.. y ya.. a arigatou senpai.."balas Naruto gugup. Sedang Seijuro kini mulai kembali mengelap piring-piring.

' A apa yang baru kau lakukan.. kau menyentuhnya.. maksudmu rambutnya.. dan itu terasa lembut. Bahkan kau juga bisa mencium wanginya. A aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi.'batinnya sambil sesekali melirik si pirang.

Sungguh jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat mengingatnya. Berharap saja si gadis tak mendengar.

Selesai..

Sekian dulu.. maaf up.nya lama. Semoga suka..


End file.
